The growing popularity of cloud computing and software as a service (“SaaS”) has led to the development of software platforms for businesses and other enterprises that provide more advanced cloud-based products and services, in addition to simple data storage and management requirements. Salesforce.com Inc., of San Francisco, Calif., offers a number of customer relationship management (“CRM”) products and services that are cloud-based solutions upon which relevant applications can be launched and/or built for any business or enterprise, and can be integrated with the data storage and management services of a multi-tenant database system.
For example, the Salesforce1 platform is widely used for the development and deployment of mobile applications in an enterprise network. The Salesforce1 platform is built on a core integrated development environment (“IDE”) called Force.com, which is a set of tools and services for creating and launching employee-facing applications that are both mobile and social. The Force.com platform includes a number of standard applications, which may be extended by customization, or custom applications may be created. The Force.com platform also includes access to a store for applications called the AppExchange, which is similar to the iTunes App Store, but for business applications.